


Preocupaciones

by Hagastian



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Drama, Emiko tiene miedo de las cosas, F/M, Gen, ¿Y si nada resulta?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una preocupación constante. ¿Y si era niña? ¿Y si ella no era capaz? ¿Y si...? ¡Tantas cosas y el tiempo que pasaba tan lento!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preocupaciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece.

Al principio, todo había sido felicidad por haber quedado embarazada. Emiko había llorado el día que el test dio positivo, no era para menos, tenía una vida que crecía fruto de las relaciones que mantuvo con Kosuke. Y era una sensación extraña, maravillosa de una manera indescriptible y que sólo traía felicidad. Tenía un bebé. Y era suyo.  
  
Tenía a un futuro ladrón formándose en sus entrañas, también.  
  
A medida que el tiempo siguió su rumbo, que ella comenzó a comer a deshoras cosas descomunales y a dejar de ocupar la ropa de siempre en reemplazo de vestimentas más sueltas, que iban mostrando un vientre día a día más abultado; las preocupaciones comenzaron a nacer. ¿Si ese bebé era una niña? ¿Si no podría hacerse cargo en aquel futuro lejano de las tradiciones de la familia? ¿Si todo iba mal y la historia agobiante, triste y desoladora de su propio nacimiento se repetía? ¿Si...? Tantas cosas, tantas dudas que explotaban en su cabeza sin aviso ninguno, tantas preguntas que no aparecieron antes. O quizás siempre estuvieron presentes, pero se vieron eclipsadas por la felicidad de saber qué segundo a segundo estaba en camino a ser madre de una criatura que sería maravillosa.  
  
 _(¿Pero y sí…?)._  
  
La felicidad pareció eclipsarse de alguna manera, atenuándose bajo el manto de ansiedades que a veces sentía tan fuerte que dolía en el alma y le impedían respirar. En esos días se abrazaba a Kosuke y lloraba en silencio.  
  
Las dudas no desaparecen por arte de magia, por desgracia; Emiko tuvo que vivir con ellas durante tres meses, cuando el bebé era lo suficientemente desarrollado para que la ecografía mostrara algo. Sin embargo no dejó que el temor la desgastara, era una estupidez dejarse llevar por ideas traicioneras de su propia mente.   
  
Aunque el día del control, su convencimiento no evitó que estuviera agarrando la mano de Kosuke hasta dejarla roja o que de la nada pensamientos desagradables invadieran su cabeza.   
  


\--

  
  
Cuando la hora llegó y el médico mencionó el sexo, todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido. De ser importante y vital. Lo único de interés eran las palabras que sellaban un destino, que sin saberlo estaban cambiando las vidas de todos.   
  
―¡Felicidades! ¡Es un niño!   
  
Es niño. Es niño.  _Niñoniñoniñoniño…_  
  
El mundo se desplomó en alegría y ella podría haber estado llorando sin darse cuenta. Gritando de la felicidad agonizante que parecía estremecerla y sentía que se desbordaba, que era demasiado.  _Qué era tan feliz que podría perderse en el sentimiento_  
  
 _(La maldición se había roto._  
  
Era la madre de un niño).  
  
A su lado, Kosuke también lloraba.


End file.
